


three's a crowd

by fivers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Embedded Images, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, if you laughed then my job here is done, its implied that raihan is using social media so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivers/pseuds/fivers
Summary: a peek into the chatlogs and social media reciepts of the galar gym leaders + their championgalar champion (Leon): wAKE UP KINGS AND QUEENSgalar champion (Leon): GUESS WHOS LIL BRO IS STARTIG HS GYM CHALEENGE 2DAYgalar champion (Leon): *CHALLENGEgalar champion (Leon): IM Hhammerlocke gym (Raihan): its 6am in the morning u himbo
Comments: 204
Kudos: 1590





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> this was cathartic to write in 2 hours and i always wanted to try my hand at social media fics, leave me alone

_12 hours ago_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** wAKE UP KINGS AND QUEENS

 **galar champion (Leon):** GUESS WHOS LIL BRO IS STARTIG HS GYM CHALEENGE 2DAY

 **galar champion (Leon):** *CHALLENGE

 **galar champion (Leon):** IM H

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** its 6am in the morning u himbo 

**galar champion (Leon):** so

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ur train isnt until 8am tf

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Congratulations, Leon.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Give your brother my best regards. I’m looking forward to battle with him.

**galar champion (Leon):** thx bea ur the best

 **galar champion (Leon):** unlike SOMEONE

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** wow

**turffield gym (Milo):** oh!!! congrats to your lil bro leon!!!! 

**galar champion (Leon):** milo my lad!!! thank u 

**galar champion (Leon):** hows ur bro doing

**turffield gym (Milo):** oh. uh

 **turffield gym (Milo):** he’s 

**turffield gym (Milo):** vibrating 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Oh dear.

**turffield gym (Milo):** he’s been excited all mornin’ and scaring the wooloos 

**turffield gym (Milo):** imagine the day he starts his gym challenge

 **turffield gym (Milo):** hoo boy 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** o yea hes gon vibrate into the stratosphere 

**galar champion (Leon):** wow didnt know u can spell 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** eat arse

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Leon’s right. I’m quite surprised myself considering that I’ve seen a lot back in my days. 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** WOW

**galar champion (Leon):** KABU!!!!! AYYYYYYYYY

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Morning, Mr Kabu! 

**turffield gym (Milo):** hey good morning mr kabu!! 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** old man y

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Good morning, it’s a pleasant day and I hope you’ve eaten your breakfast. 

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** I apologise, but I do not understand what you are saying, Raihan.

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** Or typing, to be accurate.

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** w

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** y r u like this old man

**galar champion (Leon):** u just spelt stratosphere u can type in proper grammar

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** eat my arse

**galar champion (Leon):** :///

 **galar champion (Leon):** why are u offering something u dont have

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** h

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** excuse me

**galar champion (Leon):** you are excused

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** eat dirt

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** i assure u i have an arse n u r just jealous

**galar champion (Leon):** _doubt_

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Raihan, to have a firm bottom requires you to do daily squats. 

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** I very much doubt that you do that enough, or even exercise.

**galar champion (Leon):** HFHDJFHSJJFK

 **galar champion (Leon):** KABU JUST CALLED UR ARSE FLAT LMAOOOO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** WOW

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** MR KABU SIR WHAT DID I EVER DO TO U

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Spending all your time on your phone instead of exercising.

**turffield gym (Milo):** @raihan do you need nessa to bring you some burn heal?

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** _MILO BLEASE_

  
  


  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** jfc why are you all up so early

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** @leon hey congrats to your brother! hope he’ll enjoy his time in the challenge

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** uhhhh mom says hi and good luck too

**galar champion (Leon):** GORDIE MY BOY

 **galar champion (Leon):** THANKS

 **galar champion (Leon):** AND SAY HI TO MRS MELONY FOR ME TOO

**circhester gym (Gordie):** shes reading over my shoulders 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** are you otw to your hometown rn?

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** hes typing in caps what do u think

**circhester gym (Gordie):** oh shit u right

**galar champion (Leon):** and what about it

 **galar champion (Leon):** u wanna go

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u can’t even reach my face 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** ur toes

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** hand them over 

**galar champion (Leon):** h

**circhester gym (Gordie):** wh

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** w

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** um

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** holy shit

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I’m so sorry!!!!!! Allister’s Mimikyu got my phone!!!

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Excuse me!

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** Idk whats scarier 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** allisters pokemon knowing how to type 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** or seeing that sentence from beas name

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** o hey @nessa!!! Sis!!

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** what’s up bastard

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** @leon hope ur lil bro does well in the upcoming days! 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** better not cry when i smash his team tho

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** o shit

**galar champion (Leon):** LMAO U WISH

 **galar champion (Leon):** I bet u 10 bucks that he’ll kick ur arse in 1 round

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** u got it

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** that 10 bucks is mine

**galar champion (Leon):** ;))))))

 **galar champion (Leon):** o shit brb got found out at the station

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** cant believe leon got murdered by fans in motostoke 

**galar champion (Leon):** eat ur nonexistent arse

 **galar champion (Leon):** u wish i was dead so u can be champion

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** >:o

  
  


**hulbury gym (Nessa):** this year’s gym challenge has a surprisingly good amount of trainers tho

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** think it’ll be fun

**turffield gym (Milo):** boy howdy i sure hope it will

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** dont u have to herd ur wooloos even more 

**turffield gym (Milo):** even better! more workout for the wooloos

 **turffield gym (Milo):** they’ve been getting too fat :((( millie in particular has been begging me for treats 

**turffield gym (Milo):** she’s gotta make up for it

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Milo, I think you should stop feeding them so much.

**turffield gym (Milo):** but mr kabu… 

**turffield gym (Milo):** [my_sweet_lil_gal.jpg]

 **turffield gym (Milo):** how could i say no to this face

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** milo no!!!!

**turffield gym (Milo):** :’((((

 **turffield gym (Milo):** milo yes

 **turffield gym (Milo):** ness you feed your goldeens treats too they’re fatter than i remembered when i visited last week

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** !!!!!!

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** I MEAN

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** THEY SWIM AND CONSTANTLY EXERCISE

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** they’re not as fat as ur wooloos :(((

**turffield gym (Milo):** lies and slander

 **turffield gym (Milo):** mr kabu feeds his centiskorch too much strawberries too 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** …wasn’t it apple slices

**turffield gym (Milo):** oh?

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** One time I saw him giving his pokemon a sip of apple juice.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Directly from the juice box.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** It was in the locker room after last year’s tournament. 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** omg

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** L

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** _[this message was deleted]_

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** bea we owe you

**turffield gym (Milo):** mr kabu there’s no shame in giving your pokemon treats in secret 

  
  


  
  


**ballonlea gym (Opal):** Personally, I would recommend mixing some treats with your curry occasionally to make your pokemon happier.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** But of course, there’s nothing wrong with self-indulgence here and then.

**turffield gym (Milo):** @kabu 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** milo omg

  
  


  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** [look_at_my_boy_go.jpg]

 **galar champion (Leon):** [scorbunny_fistbump.jpg]

 **galar champion (Leon):** [first_battle.jpg]

 **galar champion (Leon):** LOOK AT MY WEE LAD BEING COOL

 **galar champion (Leon):** [battle_2.jpg] 

**galar champion (Leon):** [bbq_with_fam.jpg]

**circhester gym (Gordie):** bro cant believe you’re having bbq without us :(((

**galar champion (Leon):** LMAO rip 

**galar champion (Leon):** i’ll think of u as i eat 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** tf y ur moms cooking always look so good

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** whos that other kid btw

**galar champion (Leon):** oh yeah that’s our neighbour! 

**galar champion (Leon):** hop grew up with them since they were little

 **galar champion (Leon):** forgot to mention they’re both starting their journey 2day tgt 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ooo i smell rivalry

**galar champion (Leon):** BOY listen here

 **galar champion (Leon):** this kid is going places 

**galar champion (Leon):** kicked hop’s arse in their first battle today 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** oh no there goes my chance

**galar champion (Leon):** u wish

 **galar champion (Leon):** theyre both doing great tbh they push each other and grow tgt

 **galar champion (Leon):** im so proud

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** whats this 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** r u going soft

**galar champion (Leon):** know that i’m eating more of these delicious bbq and youll never get some

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(

  
  


  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** [tired_kids.jpg]

 **galar champion (Leon):** theyre tired out and im so

 **galar champion (Leon):** [cat_hearts_meme.jpg]

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** how many photos did you take today

**galar champion (Leon):** let me indulge ness :((( 

**galar champion (Leon):** after tmr i have to return to my championish duties and cant see hop again

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u know that u can always call him yea

**galar champion (Leon):** its not the same :(((((

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** cute kid

**galar champion (Leon):** u know how rose has me running around doing things

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** o shit cryptid

**galar champion (Leon):** HEY PETERSON

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** DON’T

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** call me that

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** bloody hell that’s a lotta messages

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** idk how much more of a nutter leon can get after today

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i mean, i don’t blame him

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** my lil sis is starting her challenge today too

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** been busy helping her out

**galar champion (Leon):** oh? 

**galar champion (Leon):** u got a sis?

**spikemuth gym (Piers):**...yes

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** why

**galar champion (Leon):** is she pretty

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** you better watch your mouth and think carefully before you speak

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** but yes of course she’s pretty. what kind of question is that 

**galar champion (Leon):** bet u that she’s not prettier than hop

 **galar champion (Leon):** [new_jacket.jpg]

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** leon i s2g

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** h

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** ok 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** your bro looks good in that but my sis rocks leather jackets

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** [marnie_first_day.jpg]

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** oh! love the jacket

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** that’s a p good brand

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** she picked it out herself 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i’m so proud

**galar champion (Leon):** oooooh

 **galar champion (Leon):** your sis is v pretty in it i agree

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** you better

**galar champion (Leon):** a solid 6/10 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** 6

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** 6/10???? 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** excuse me

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** leon oh my god

**galar champion (Leon):** leather jackets look better on Hop 

**galar champion (Leon):** i give him a 10/10 

**galar champion (Leon):** your sis will catch up soon tho ;)))

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** this just in leon found dead in an alleyway

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** why are you like this

  
  


_10 minutes ago_

**[Private Message:** Piers > Leon **]**

  
  


**Piers:** you

 **Piers:** come to spikemuth and say that to my face 

**Piers:** cunt

**Leon:** ;p 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: oh wow i didn't expect this much response on this. thanks for all the nice comments - i'm happy to know that you enjoyed this fic
> 
> i might make more chapters but we'll see, haha. in the meantime have some headcanons:
> 
> Kabu, Opal, Bea, Melony - types in proper grammar, punctuation, caps and etc. A+ english
> 
> Milo and Piers: decent english and grammar, but Piers tends to throw it out of the window when he gets emotional
> 
> Nessa and Gordie: your typical online chat text, small occasional sprinkling of shorthands and vulgarities. Gordie is trying to break this habit bc his mom nags at him
> 
> Leon: proper english and formal text when talking to important people, but uses a lot of shorthands and keymashes to his friends. this dude knows how to use memes 
> 
> Raihan: the absolute worst in the group. this man openly mocks the rules of the english lexicon and thrives in chaos
> 
> and the only reason they have their gyms and titles tacked onto their names is bc it helps to keep track whenever someone is replaced. Gordie in particular is thankful for this


	2. these numbers should be banned from the gym circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always, much love, and thanks for reading.

_6 hours ago_

**[ Private Message:** Leon > Piers **]**

  
  


**Leon:** y werent u at the ceremony this morning

 **Leon:** n here i was waiting for u to kick my arse

 **Leon:** :(((((

 **Leon:** :(((((((((((((((

 **Leon:** so does this means u agree that hop looks better than ur sis 

**Piers:** I’ll make sure no one finds your corpse.

**Leon:** :o

  
  


_5 hours ago_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**hulbury gym (Nessa):** so

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** it begins

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** @milo @kabu where’s my house arrest squad at

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** stop being so dramatic

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** says you, an e boy

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u mean _THE_ e boy

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** terrible

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ;)

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** but seriously

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** julia darling 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i know i have to stay here in case a challenger shows up early

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** but i doubt they will within three days 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u gotta step up ur escaping game sis

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** you talk as if your trainers can’t just track you down simply by your pokegram posts

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** but they didnt

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :^)

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** piss off

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** at least milo gives me a warning 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** @milo thanks btw bb

**turffield gym (Milo):** @nessa you’re welcome

 **turffield gym (Milo):** i’ll try to push more of them back this year though

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** nah it’s ok

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** we’ve got to let kabu ambush them

**turffield gym (Milo):** hahaha 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** am i witnessing a heist 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** is this why everyone says that old man is 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** _the firewall_

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** haha get it

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** you disgust me

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u kno im right

**turffield gym (Milo):** nessie and i have to figure out how to keep them on their toes somehow 

**turffield gym (Milo):** plus, mr kabu feels bad every time someone cries after losing to him 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** That is kind of cute. 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i know

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** oh my god

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ive never heard this story n i demand to know it

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** what, did u think he enjoys??? making someone lose so hard they cry?

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ...

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** oh my god 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** in my defense he has one hell of a poker face

**turffield gym (Milo):** does he?

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** yes????

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** he always look so angry 

**turffield gym (Milo):** hahahahahahaha 

**turffield gym (Milo):** i guess... he really does look like that to the others

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i cannot believe this

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** listen one time he made a wee lass cry after she lost to him

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** felt rly bad about it

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** he took her to the breakroom and gave her some apple slices 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** when i decided to open my phone up this afternoon i wasn’t expecting to read this

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** why do you think he’s got so many snacks in his gym kitchen now

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** OH

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** is this y he never runs out of chips and soda even tho he doesnt eat them

**circhester gym (Gordie):** why are u so familiar with his fridge

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** im not

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** but leon is

**circhester gym (Gordie):** im

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** hes rly stumped by it

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** more snacks 4 me tho so im not complaining

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** btw kabu wants me to tell u that it’s not good to judge a book by a cover

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** what

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** he also says that you should stop raiding his gym kitchen whenever you stop by

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):**??

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER RN

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** milo is here too

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** 1 sec

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** [group_selfie.jpg]

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** we’re having our annual pre-circuit lunch date before being banished to our respective cities for the next couple of weeks

**circhester gym (Gordie):** oh wow i miss kabu’s cooking 

**turffield gym (Milo):** it’s alright we all feel the same way 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IS THAT HIS CENTISKORTCH

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IS HE GRILLING MEAT ON HIS POKEMON

  
  


_4 hours ago_

**[ Group - Tri Attack ]**

  
  


**Kabu:** Do I truly look that angry most of the time?

**Nessa:** what

**Kabu:** I was... admittedly curious from what Raihan mentioned earlier in the other group chat.

**Nessa:** why are you typing in the group old man

 **Nessa:** we’re literally less than 10 feet apart

**Kabu:** I would prefer not to raise my voice.

**Milo:** well

 **Milo:** i don’t think you look angry

 **Milo:** but you do look intense all the time 

**Nessa:** i mean 

**Nessa:** you _are_ a fire specialist so 

**Kabu:** I suppose that is true.

 **Kabu:** Nessa, did you have to tell him about the apple slices?

**Nessa:** this is payback for all those dad jokes

 **Nessa:** btw we’re out of meat

**Kabu:** I’m on it.

_3 hours ago_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** btw @leon is this ur lil bro

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** [purple_boy.jpg]

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** ok fine they have purple hair but i’m just making sure

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i bet u 5 bucks he is

**circhester gym (Gordie):** i admit i am stupid but not _that_ stupid

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** there goes my plans of robbing u blind

**circhester gym (Gordie):** i cannot believe they have the exact same smile

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** minus the beard though

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** thank god for that

**galar champion (Leon):** HHKFKFKKDKCKDLCF

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** there he is

**galar champion (Leon):** THATS MY BOY 

**galar champion (Leon):** ROTOM PIN THIS PIC

  
  


**[ Sure thing, Mr Champion! ]**

[ A message was pinned to this group ]

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** ????

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** what thw fuck 

**galar champion (Leon):** THANK YOU ROTOM 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** since when did this chat have this function

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** o yeah its raihans rotom

**circhester gym (Gordie):** somehow i don’t think i should be surprised at things like this

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i think it has access to our chat via his phone so

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** its basically his pr manager 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** rotom, what else can you do in this chat

**[ As I am essentially the acting admin of this group chat, I am able to access all functions available to said position ]**

**[ Tasks that I am able to do include: voice to text; nickname editing; deleting and recovering messages ]**

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** did someone just mentioned me

**circhester gym (Gordie):** what are you, some kind of sensor 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** wait

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** did u say u can change nicknames

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ...

**circhester gym (Gordie):** how do u not know when rotom is _literally_ your pokemon

**[ Yes, that is one of the functions available to me as well ]**

**[ As per Chairman Rose’s request however, all changes shall revert back to the defaults within a day to prevent confusion ]**

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :)

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u know what im thinking rotom

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** no

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** but ness

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(((

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** _no_

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** how can u say no to this face

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i can and i just did

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** _how can u say no to this face_

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** [selfie.jpg]

**circhester gym (Gordie):** nasty

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** disgusting

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Absolutely terrible.

**galar champion (Leon):** u look like a rat that has sunburn

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ^^^

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ^^^^^

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** all of u wound me 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** did bea just srsly pop in to say that

**circhester gym (Gordie):** she’s not wrong tho

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** WOW

  
  


_54 minutes ago_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**ballonlea gym (Opal):** My evening tea has finally kicked in, so I suppose we should get started on the betting pools for this year.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** Place your bets, children. Rotom, dear, would you be so kind as to keep the score?

**[ It’ll be my pleasure, ma’am! ]**

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** Wonderful.

**circhester gym (Gordie):** is it time for our annual ‘who makes the most trainers quit’ pools again

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** somehow i think i should feel bad for the new challengers

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** lmao its not like we’re doing it on purpose tbh

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ok fine u r right

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** i’m betting on kabu for most

**turffield gym (Milo):** nessa for me!

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** aw @milo ilu too

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** my money’s on opal tho

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** As am I.

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** O SHIT FINALLY

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** YEAH

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** I bet on myself ;)))

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** how big is your ego

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HEY NOW

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** some1 has to weed out the kids before letting them get to leon 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** he’s got a point

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** mom says she’s betting on kabu too

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ur mom picks whatever u do nerd

**circhester gym (Gordie):** NOT ALL THE TIME

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** Very good. Now for the second: pick a number from this year’s list of gym challengers and how far do you think they’ll manage in the circuit.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** As always, the last fellow still standing buys us all a drink. 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** 69 and kabu kills them in one shot

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ^^^

**turffield gym (Milo):** hahahahaha

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I can’t

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Say I disagree.

**galar champion (Leon):** HFJSJFKSJFJSJFJKSKD

**circhester gym (Gordie):** raihan that was big brained of u

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** listen i saw the list

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** were getting both 69 and 420 this year

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** _both_

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** imagine the ODDS

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** if he doesnt then ill personally treat the madlads to drinks when they get to me

**circhester gym (Gordie):** iconic

**galar champion (Leon):** i call bagsy on 420

**circhester gym (Gordie):** not if i get to them first 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** HA

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** u wish

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** 420 on kabu because it’ll be ironic

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u right

**galar champion (Leon):** kabu u have to say blaze it when u do

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** U RIGHT

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Why that phrase specifically?

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** And I doubt I would ‘kill’ a gym challenger just because of a number they chose…

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** no u gotta show no mercy

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** I do not understand...

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** If Mr Kabu cannot take down number 69, then we shouldn’t pressure him to do so.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** But I suppose it’s no surprise that his age is catching up to him.

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HHhooLY **_FUCK_ **

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i need to screenshot this

**galar champion (Leon):** BEA GOING IN FOR THE KILL

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I shall take responsibility in… "annihilating" number 69 in his place.

**galar champion (Leon):** **BEA GOING IN FOR THE KILL**

**circhester gym (Gordie):** that shouldnt sound as funny as it should

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** every year it’s just us betting on when 69 and 420 disqualifies in the gym challenge 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** more like if kabu kills either one of them before the rest of us do

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** thats what makes it so funny

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** I do not understand...

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** But I shall take up your challenge, Bea…

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Pardon me but why does this sound so ominous. 

  
  


_14 minutes ago_

**[ Private Message:** Raihan > Nessa **]**

  
  


**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** psssssst

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** how come you never invite me to kabus bbqs

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** why

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** even gordie did 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(((

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** r u jealous you can’t have any of his hot meat

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HHJKGKFKFJDJFJJDJFJDF

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** FJFJJFJSJFKSKDK

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** DID U HAVE TO MAKE ME READ IT WITH MY OWN 2 EYES

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** so r u jealous

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** NO

**\---**

  
  


_20 minutes ago_

**[ Group - Cheeky Nandos and the lads ]**

  
  


**wooloo.rights:** @victor hey u good bruv? didnt see u during the opening ceremony today :(((

**Cheeky Nandos:** nah hes still alive

 **Cheeky Nandos:** just camera shy

 **Cheeky Nandos:** @victor can i call u big baby 

**wooloo.rights:** hhgkkfjfkdjfjf

**victor:** you already call me that 

**victor:** all the time

**Cheeky Nandos:** u kno im right

**victor:** i want to die

**wooloo.rights:** oh mood

**Cheeky Nandos:** tbh lucky u skipped on it 

**Cheeky Nandos:** it was p noisy 

**Cheeky Nandos:** huge crowd

 **Cheeky Nandos:** me @ chairman rose: thanks i hate it

**victor:** oh thank god

**Cheeky Nandos:** theres this lady who screamed when leon and that tall dragon man walked onto the field

 **Cheeky Nandos:** i can still hear the ringing

**wooloo.rights:** i want to say you have my consolations 

**wooloo.rights:** but now at least you understand how i feel whenever i had to pick up lee at the station

**victor:** it be like that sometimes

**wooloo.rights:** six years, vic. six years of squeezing through his crowds of fans

**victor:** was there a ton of people at the station when he visited yesterday tho

 **victor:** i wanted to say hi but the pecha berries sale was ending in 10 mins and i can’t risk mum killing me

**Cheeky Nandos:** can i have ur cds if u died

**victor:** i’m changing my will and making munchlax my sole inheritor just to spite you 

**Cheeky Nandos:** bold of u to assume i wouldnt fight him for it

 **Cheeky Nandos:** also nah dw about it i told leon

 **Cheeky Nandos:** same old same old

 **Cheeky Nandos:** he says hi too

**wooloo.rights:** btw gloria you sure you dont want your starter 

**Cheeky Nandos:** i banished him to the shadow realm

 **Cheeky Nandos:** why

**wooloo.rights:** i mean 

**wooloo.rights:** you already battled with him against my scorbunny

 **wooloo.rights:** u might die in the wild

**Cheeky Nandos:** do i look like the sort of person that can die

**wooloo.rights:** o shit u right

**Cheeky Nandos:** im kidding but i mean i can always kiss sobble whenever i run into v again

 **Cheeky Nandos:** plus he needs him more than me lmao

 **Cheeky Nandos:** babyface mcbaby

**victor:** your proficiency in the english lexicon astounds me

**Cheeky Nandos:** thank u

**victor:** @hop she’ll be fine. i’ll help her catch a pokemon otw

 **victor:** cant have her dying this early during the challenge 

**wooloo.rights:** u right she owes me nachos

 **wooloo.rights:** wait

 **wooloo.rights:** why didn’t u two catch it before the ceremony we literally had to go through the wild area

**victor:** because SOMEONE

 **victor:** got too distracted by every berry tree we came across 

**Cheeky Nandos:** its free berries v

**victor:** you know how many skwovets chewed thru my hat

**Cheeky Nandos:** worth it

**victor:** you have 48 oran berries in your bag

 **victor:** how much curry do u plan to make 

**wooloo.rights:** oh my god

**Cheeky Nandos** : i’ll share half of them with u

**victor:** ...fine

**Cheeky Nandos:** also i want a rookidee

**victor:** beggars cant be choosers

**Cheeky Nandos:** i want a rookidee

 **Cheeky Nandos:** vicky i will die

**victor:** then die

**Cheeky Nandos:** btw ur uniforms in the hotel closet

_8 minutes ago_

**victor:** HHJFKDHFJDJFHHHF

 **victor:** @GLORIA

 **victor:** @GLORIA DID YOU ENTER 420 AS MY NUMBER

 **victor:** @GLORIA WHY

**wooloo.rights:** haha blaze it

**Cheeky Nandos:** haha blaze it

**victor:** WHY ARE YOU TWO LIKE THIS

**Cheeky Nandos:** if it makes u feel better i lost to hop in rock paper scissors 

**Cheeky Nandos:** so i got 69

**victor:** IVE GOT 420 PRINTED ACROSS MY ARSE

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what i think i'll be putting some trivia and/or hcs at the end of every chapter lmao:
> 
> \- the gyms usually finds replacements whenever its gym leader decides to retire. Gordie is actually preparing to take over Melony's position, so in the recent years they swap to ease in the challengers and for him to get comfortable - it's his turn this year. 
> 
> \- Bea and Allister are actually a special case: they're cousins, and they actually find gym battling fun in their own ways. So they swap their turns each year to keep things fair, and the inactive person gets to rest when it's not their turn. Important as they're both the youngest gym leaders in the current roster.
> 
> \- Bea actually has your typical teenager internet humor and understands all modern memes under her personality. She just doesn't indulge in them much due to her strict upbringing 
> 
> \- i know most of you picked 69 and 420 when you played the game. Don't lie to me.
> 
> \- anyways in verse I like to think that every year if there's a 69 or a 420 in the circuit the gym leaders would bet on them just for kicks (nothing illegal or unfair tho). They betted on other numbers before but thanks to Leon and Raihan mostly now they fixate on these two numbers.
> 
> \- Kabu, Milo and Nessa are really close to each other and they regularly go on meals and outings together. Kabu is kinda like this cool older mentor/uncle/dad to the other two
> 
> \- Gloria and Victor are twins in here. Victor is the more calm one between the two. As for now, Gloria wants to start the circuit without using the typical starter, so the sobble is partnered to Victor. Also the twins and Hop are 16 bc i refuse to believe 10 year olds are allowed in the wild area and getting chased by bears


	3. Merry Christmas and a Cursed New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who discovered the add images button on ao3
> 
> warning: contains cursed meme pics that may or may not be mildly uncomfortable to look at in this chapter. nothing too graphic of course.

_Last Tuesday at 2:04 PM_

**[ Private Message:** Piers > Marnie **]**

  
  


**Piers:** once again

 **Piers:** you got this, i believe in you, good luck

 **Piers:** love u

**Marnie:** oh my god

 **Marnie:** piers shut up you send me this every time i go on a trip 

**Piers:** you wound me with ur words

**Marnie:** PIERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Marnie:** SHUT UP

 **Marnie:** IT HAS BEEN ONLY 2 WEEKS

**Piers:** clutches chest

 **Piers:** marnie i’m dying

**Marnie:** i’ll order roses for your tombstone and i’ll make sure they’re expired 

**Piers:** thank you 

**Piers:** my only dying wish is for you to become champion

 **Piers:** also if u see challenger 189 please kill him

**Marnie:** no!!!!!!

**Piers:** marnie please

**Marnie:** murder is illegal

**Piers:** not if you ain’t caught

  
  


\---

_3 days ago at 5:24 PM_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** SOMEONE TELL @RAIHAN TO STOP SENDINH ME CURSED MEMES

 **galar champion (Leon):** I KNO NESSA ISNT HERE 2 ROAST U BUT I DONT DESERVE HTIS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ur only complaining bc ur losing

**galar champion (Leon):** IF I HAD TO LOOK AT ONE MKRE 

**galar champion (Leon):** SPAGETTI IN CROCS PIC IM GOIN OT DIE

**circhester gym (Gordie):** im too afraid to ask 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** its not spaghetti in crocs u heathen

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):**

**galar champion (Leon):** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**circhester gym (Gordie):** eh

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** its… not that bad tbh

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** my sister shows me worse things

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ikr 

**galar champion (Leon):** WHERE DID U EVEN FIND THESE

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** funny that you ask

  
  


**[ Raihan added Allister to the group! ]**

  
  


**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** meet my dealer :)

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** are 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** you srsly calling the kid your dealer

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** you know im right 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** how do u even know him

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** is bea aware of this

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** LMAO SHE KNOWS 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** she asks me 2 babysit him occasionally like rn

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** we play DnD n minecraft tgt 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** can’t believe someone would let u babysit

**galar champion (Leon):** DnD???????? 

**galar champion (Leon):** arent kids these days wild on fornite or smth 

**Allister:** fortnitw is 2 overrate d

**galar champion (Leon):** ????? 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u heard the little man

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** im

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** stop being a bad influence 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** BLS

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** where do u think i get most of my pics from

**galar champion (Leon):** u????? expect me to believe u dont collect cursed pics on ur own?????

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ^^^

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** ^^

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ... i hate to admit this but yall have a point

**galar champion (Leon):** good to kno u have some brain cells left

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** WOW

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** BUT OK FINE lets play a game 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** 10 pics from ghost boy 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** if u last thru them ill treat all of u to pizza 

**galar champion (Leon):** squints

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @allister if u make them crack ill buy u that giant gengar plush

**Allister:** 👀👌

**circhester gym (Gordie):** i mean i won’t say no to free pizza

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** no wait

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** how much pizza exactly

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** idk??? as much as yall want lmao order until ure full

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i saved a screenshot of this

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** don’t u back out 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** bls i never disappoint

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** aight kiddo let it rip

**circhester gym (Gordie):** how bad could it be tbh

**Allister:**

  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** @raihan i hate this already but i’m going on just to spite u

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ;o

**circhester gym (Gordie):** its 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** its ok

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** a waste of good cheese tbh

**Allister:**

**galar champion (Leon):** 😬

**circhester gym (Gordie):** HM

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** dont like that 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** eh not too bad i’ve seen ppl eating worse things behind the dumpster

**circhester gym (Gordie):** did u mean urself

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** dont call me out like this

**Allister:**

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** W

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** wtf

**galar champion (Leon):** I HATE THIS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** tapping out? ;)

**galar champion (Leon):** HHHHHHHHHHHHNO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :)))

**circhester gym (Gordie):** if my mum sees this shes murdering someone

**Allister:**

  
  


**Allister:** bone app the teeth

**circhester gym (Gordie):** hWAT THE FUCK

**galar champion (Leon):** FUCK

 **galar champion (Leon):** F U CJ

**circhester gym (Gordie):**????????????

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** mate what the absolute FUCK

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** what the fuck is this

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ive never felt so violated looking at a pic 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** I have 7 battles lined up today and i am here looking at this cursed group chat 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** @raihan what the **FUCK**

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM NOT THE ONE SENDING THE PICS

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** YOU STARTED IT 

**Allister:**

****

**galar champion (Leon):** IM OUT IM OUT I HA T W THIS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** psh, you called that cursed?

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** watch this

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):**

****

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** im 

**turffield gym (Milo):** i do not like this :(

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** STOP

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** HWAT IS THIS

**galar champion (Leon):**

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** im coming over to hammerlocke to beat your ass

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** you’re so cursed you summoned everybody in here to cry

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** its a talent

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** STOP SENDING FEET PICS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** fine

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @allister

**Allister:** 👌

**Allister:**

****   
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** HHHFHDHFHDJFJFJFK

**galar champion (Leon):** STOP WERE ALREADY GIVING UP

**Allister:**

****   
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i despise this picture with very fiber of my being

**circhester gym (Gordie):** WHAT IS THAT

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** WHY

**turffield gym (Milo):** no…

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i

**turffield gym (Milo):** that is… not how you use beans...

**galar champion (Leon):** @kabu @bea PLEASE COME BACK THE CHILDREN ARE GOING MAD FROM POWER

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** NO DONT CALL KAB

**galar champion (Leon):** @kabu

 **galar champion (Leon):** @kabu

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** @kabu @bea

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** N O

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** @kabu throw him in babyjail 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HHJFGDSGKDKGDJFG

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** LEON IM COMING FOR UR ASS

**galar champion (Leon):** @kabu

**turffield gym (Milo):** @kabu

**motostoke gym (Kabu):** What

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** Is going on.

**galar champion (Leon):** @kabu NOT IF KABU GETS URS FIRST

 **galar champion (Leon):** HA HERE HE COMES

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** ALLISTER

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** WHAT THE ABSOLUTE **FUCK**

**Allister:** hhdkhlffjgk

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING HOMEWORK

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** AND R A I HAN

**Allister:** 🏃🏃🏃

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** OH SHIT SCATTER 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Oh NO YOU DONT

**circhester gym (Gordie):** here comes the police

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Someone help me corner raihan I’m going after him once I catch allister

**turffield gym (Milo):** @bea i’ll help! i’m done with my matches for today so ;)

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** jesus christ he’s dead

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** thank you milo!

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** get his ass bb!!!!

  
  


_3 days ago at 7:48 PM_

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** u know what i usually dont do this but

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** 20 on raihan outrunning milo

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** lmao

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** 10 on bea n milo catching the eboy

**circhester gym (Gordie):** dont u usually bet high on milo

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** yeah but

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** have u seen raihan’s legs

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** i love milo but one step for rai is probably milo’s 5

**circhester gym (Gordie):** HFGKHLFHLF

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** tenner on bea catching them both

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** A bill on Raihan and he will be caught in an hour’s time.

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** WOW OPAL

**circhester gym (Gordie):** that’s oddly specific

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** why tho

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** I have eyewitness reports on his whereabouts together with Bea and Milo.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** And recently, someone just mentioned seeing Kabu at the Hammerlocke Train Station.

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** oh fuck he’s dead

  
  


  
  


**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** [babyjail.jpg]

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Arrested for his crimes.

**circhester gym (Gordie):** oh no 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** “i procrastinated and send memes instead of doing my homework”

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** bea im crying 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I’m framing this forever.

  
  


  
  


**turffield gym (Milo):** [timeout.jpg]

 **turffield gym (Milo):** :D

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i have no sympathy for this criminal.

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** is

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** is that kabu’s coat??????

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** how the hell did you tie him up in it

**turffield gym (Milo):** ask kabu 

**turffield gym (Milo):** all i did was to hold him down haha

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** nice touch with the signboard tho

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** this is the best thing i’ve ever seen

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** this is great blackmail material

**turffield gym (Milo):** leon wanted to post this on his pokegram so we had to make do :)))

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** We’ll let him go after he helps Allister finish his Maths and English quizzes. 

  
  


\---

  
  


_Last Tuesday, 2:38 PM_

**[ Private Message:** Marnie > Piers **]**

  
  


**Marnie:** piers no i’m not killing anybody

**Piers:** i know some guys who can get rid of bodies 

**Piers:** just give me a call when the deed is done

**Marnie:** im not killing 189!!!!

 **Marnie:**...but if he’s a pervert or something i know how to do it myself 

**Piers:** im so proud of you

  
  


\---

  
  


_Yesterday at 3:56 PM_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** aight lads

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** say aye if we should add ice mama since we already got allister

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** lol jk im adding her either way

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** why did you even ask

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** its called being polite didnt ur mama teach u manners

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** cunt

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** love u too

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** did you not learnt from the previous incident

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** we dont talk about that

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I was under the impression that she’s already in this chat?

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** no bc this dumbass spilled water on his rotom 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** :o

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** SHSHUSH

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HOW WOULD I KNO THEYD SHORTCIRCUIT AND DELETE THE GROUP 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** I REMADE THE GC DIDNT I 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** oh right

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** i forgot you have exactly zero braincells

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** my bad

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** piers why must u call me out like this

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @gordie ay gimme yo mama’s number 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** no

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** aight

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @everyone whos got mama’s number

**circhester gym (Gordie):** nobody tell him if you do i’m personally coming for your bones

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(

**circhester gym (Gordie):** u can’t just add ppl just bc the holy trinity is gone 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** listen sometimes a man just gotta fill the empty hole in his heart

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** do u have a kink for getting roasted by kabu n nessa

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** old men and tan ladies huh

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HHFHDHXHSHFHAHDHS

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** HWAT THE FUCK

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** NEVER SAY THTA AGAIN

**circhester gym (Gordie):** why are u booing him hes right

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** ofc i am

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** I WILL SNAP UR NECKS

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** how many times must i remind you to leave me out of your kinks

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** mOVING ON

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** also 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @gordie r u still embarrassed that we walked in on that argument you had w ur mum

**circhester gym (Gordie):** HHJGKFJGJKDKGK

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** U SHUT UR FILTHY MOUTH

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** LMAOOO

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** eyes emoji

**circhester gym (Gordie):** LIES AND SLANDER

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** PIERS DID YOU SRSLY JUST TYPED EYE EMOJI OUT 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u gotta admit tho 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** it was hilarious

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I still have the photos if you’re interested

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** **_eyes emoji_ **

**circhester gym (Gordie):** HHGFHDJFJFJJF

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** HJFJFJFJSK

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** TRAITOR

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** BEA NO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** bea yes

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** bea yes

**circhester gym (Gordie):** N O

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** pls tell me u still have the vid

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** the one where melonys pokemon beat his ass

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Actually I do

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** One moment 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** BEA

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** [christmas_battle.mp4]

**circhester gym (Gordie):** B E A

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** ROTOB DELETE THIS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** BEA I OWE U MY LIFE

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** im saving this

**circhester gym (Gordie):** AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM SOBBING

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** FROSMOTH FINISH HIM!!!! 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** UR MUM LEGIT YELLED THAT IM 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I think I still have more vids of that christmas dinner

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Good times

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Do you want them?

**circhester gym (Gordie):** bEA YOURE KILLING ME

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** YES BLEASE

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM TEXTING KABU FOR HER NUMBER

**circhester gym (Gordie):** NONOONONONONONONO O

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** FUCK HE ISTN REPLYIGN 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** A

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @opal PLEASE 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** how desperate are you to make a deal with Opal

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** THIS IS WORTH IT

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** I must say I agree with Piers.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** Fortunately, I am in a good mood so I shall entertain you.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** I do not give out favours freely, however.

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ILL DO ANYTHING

**circhester gym (Gordie):** RAI YOURE MAKING A MISTAKE

**ballonlea gym (Opal):** Very well. I shall accept the deal.

 **ballonlea gym (Opal):** [shared a contact: Melony]

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** THX GRANDMA I OWE U MY LIFE 

  
  


**[ Raihan added Melony to the group! ]**

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** RAI I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR LEFT SOCKS

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** jokes on u piers got to them already

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** i have no socks left

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** piss off im not into feet like you do

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM NOT

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** STOP SAYIGN I HAVE A FEET KINK

**circhester gym (Gordie):** that’s right drAG HIM

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** arrested for feet crimes 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!!!!!!!

**Melony:** Oh my.

 **Melony:** Well, aren’t you kids an excited bunch!

 **Melony:** @Bea I’d love a copy please!

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ITS MAMA

**Melony:** Gordie deleted all the copies from the house and I’ve been meaning to get a back up!

 **Melony:** @raihan :D

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Of course, ma’am. I’ll compile them and send them to you in a bit.

**Melony:** Thank you!

 **Melony:** It’s too bad I lost the pictures of Gordie in that nice sweater :(

**circhester gym (Gordie):** mother why must you forsake me so

**Melony:** Come now 

**Melony:** Can’t a mother keep some pictures of her dear son? 

**Melony:** I wanted to frame them!

**circhester gym (Gordie):** MOTHER WE HAVE AT LEAST 23 ALBUMS IN OUR HOUSE

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** im dyinh

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** someone can just deal me one more blow and i’ll perish on the spot

**Allister:** [gordie_christmas_sweater.jpg]

 **Allister:** @melony

**circhester gym (Gordie):** A

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ROTOM PIN THIS

  
  


**[ Of course! ]**

[ A message was pinned to this group ]

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** GOPDBYE

**Melony:** Oh!!! This is wonderful!

 **Melony:** Thank you, Allister :)

**Allister:** ur wlcomw

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** i cant belieb gordie is dead

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @everyone press f to pay respects

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** f

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** f

**galar champion (Leon):** f

**Allister:** alexa play despacito 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** im banning all of you from the christmas party this year

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** bold of you to assume that will stop us

**circhester gym (Gordie):** BLOCKED

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** sorry but your mum’s eggnog is too good to pass up

  
  


_Yesterday at 6:03 PM_

  
  


**motostoke gym (Kabu):** Why did my phone started playing a song?

 **motostoke gym (Kabu):** What’s going on?

  
  


\---

  
_Yesterday at 11:12 PM_

**[ Private Message:** Marnie > Piers **]**

  
  


**Marnie:** btw i’ll start giving away your rare league cards if you continue encouraging team yell and their antics

 **Marnie:** the ones where you’re a cute teenager

**Piers:** NO 

**Marnie:** love you too 

  
  


\---

  
  


_Today at 12:42 PM_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**turffield gym (Milo):** howdy 

**turffield gym (Milo):** so

 **turffield gym (Milo):** @leon’s little brother just bested me :D

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ohhhh shit

**Allister:** 👀

 **Allister:** 👀👀👀

**galar champion (Leon):** NHGH

 **galar champion (Leon):** HHGJGF

 **galar champion (Leon):** IM FUCKIN G

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** JFC thats fast

**galar champion (Leon):** I FUCKING TOLD YALL

 **galar champion (Leon):** @PIERS 

**galar champion (Leon):** @PIERS 

**galar champion (Leon):** @PIERS U OWE ME MONEY

 **galar champion (Leon):** I TOLD U HOPS IS GONNA BE FASTER THAN MARNIE I FUCKING TOLD U

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** you shut your slutty mouth

**galar champion (Leon):** HA

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** I’m not paying you yet they still have kabu to get through

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** this doesnt prove anything

**galar champion (Leon):** salty bc im right arent u

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** **_cunt_ **

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** @raihan how much do i pay you to jump leon

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** to mess with the himbo? 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** for free

**galar champion (Leon):** HEY NOW

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** great i’ll send you the details

**galar champion (Leon):** PIERS U CANT SEND SOMEONE TO ASSASSINATE ME

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** :)))

**turffield gym (Milo):** also

 **turffield gym (Milo):** challenger 420 just entered my gym

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** aYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**circhester gym (Gordie):** YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @EVERYONE PLACE UR BETS SLUTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! thank you for all the warm comments on the previous chapters. it makes me smile and laugh to know what you felt when playing swsh and reading this fic
> 
> btw i'm mostly basing the language, culture and maybe places in this with Europe/UK, but only loosely!
> 
> the next update will be in 2020. it'll be a busy period for me tho - much love to all of you who are patient enough to stick along with me on this ride!
> 
> trivia:
> 
> \- Allister holds the crown of being the most Cursed kid ever. Def a gen Z kid with all the millennial memes and humor learnt from Bea. He's shy irl and doesn't talk much, but in chatrooms and online he's alright. Appears and disappears spontaneously. 
> 
> \- he does get along with the gym leaders tho! in this case, Raihan is that irresponsible older bro that drags him into shenanigans, while Gordie is the more chill but easy to bully/prank him. 
> 
> \- Bea and Allister has the typical Sibling dynamics going on. Much bickering and rough-housing behind the scenes, but they get along very well. Bea has to drag him into doing his homework from time to time
> 
> \- Gordie gets along with Melony but they have a lot of "Mom please stop embarrassing me" situations going on. He suspects that his mom does it on purpose. Gordie can be quite rebellious and tries too hard to be cool, but he's a genuine nice guy at his core. It's why his fans - old and new - all love him very much
> 
> \- i like to think sometimes arguments and decision makings with Melony, Gordie and his siblings are almost all done by battling. Gordie, unfortunately, is the top victim of being cornered by his mom. Incidents include the Ugly Christmas Sweater War and Mom No I Am Not Going On A Blind Date With This Random Girl You Know!
> 
> \- also Piers is sappy and mushy with Marnie in private, hands down. He has a tough guy image to uphold, but hell if he isn't going to dote on his sister when he gets the chance to
> 
> \- i've never seen people address this but Raihan is Very Smart. Just look at his gym trainers. Raihan may be an instagram hoe but on the side he's well-versed in Maths, languages and pokemon battle techniques. this dude probably tutors people


	4. the plot thickens

_Yesterday at 11:30 AM_

**[ Group - Cheeky Nandos and the lads ]**

  
  


**wooloo.rights:** hey

 **wooloo.rights:** hey

 **wooloo.rights:** hey

 **wooloo.rights:** hey v

 **wooloo.rights:** hey

 **wooloo.rights:** hey

 **wooloo.rights:** v

**victor:** HWAT

**wooloo.rights:** r u rly gonna wear that helmet 4 the entire gym challenge

**victor:** LEAVE ME ALONE

**wooloo.rights:** oh my god

 **wooloo.rights:** JUST GO IN 

**victor:** NO

 **victor:** YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

 **victor:** _I AM GOING TO DIE_

**wooloo.rights:** i want to believe you but

 **wooloo.rights:** u survived everytime glo tried to kill u

**victor:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **victor:** LISTEN

 **victor:** _L ISTEN_

 **victor:** I MET THE GYM LEADER AT THE POKECENTER

**wooloo.rights:** im cryigh

**victor:** HE ASKED IF IM A CHALLENGER

 **victor:** I SAID NO

**wooloo.rights:** bc you don’t want him to find out about the giant 420 on your arse

**victor:** BC I HAVE A GIANT 420 ON MY ARSE

 **victor:** WHICH IS BOTH YOUR FAULT

**wooloo.rights:** :)))

**victor:** DONT MAKE THAT FACE AT ME

 **victor:** BUT HE WAS LIKE HMM DO I KNOW YOU

 **victor:** I SAID NO 

**victor:** MY GOOD SIR IM DEFINATELY NOT A CHALLENGER

 **victor:** BUT THIS GUY

 **victor:** THIS BUFF 

**victor:** POLITE FARMER WIH KIND-LOOKING EYES

 **victor:** WHO CAN BREAK MY SPINE WITH HIS THICK ARMS

 **victor:** WAS LIKE

 **victor:** oh no you cant lie to me i remember your face at the opening

 **victor:** AN D IM

**wooloo.rights:** szkdkjasdasda

 **wooloo.rights:** HE REALLY BLOODY SAID THAT????

 **wooloo.rights:** BUT YOU WERENT AT THE OPENING???

**victor:** actually its more “are you having me on haha nah mate i remember you”

 **victor:** “whats your number again”

 **victor:** YEHA I WASNT

 **victor:** BUT

 **victor:** I THINK HE REMEMBERED GLO’S FACE

 **victor:** AND NOW HES AFTER ME

**wooloo.rights:** SKDHDSJHD

 **wooloo.rights:** THE CURSE OF BEING TWINS

**victor:** ITS BOTH YOUR FAULT

 **victor:** @GLORIA IM DISOWNING YOU 

**wooloo.rights:** HAHA this is the start of your legend

**victor:** _I HAT E THIS_

**wooloo.rights:** listen when you become famous

 **wooloo.rights:** remember me

 **wooloo.rights:** ur good pal 

**victor:** no die

**wooloo.rights:** BUT JUST GO IN

 **wooloo.rights:** btw where did you even get that helmet in the first place

**victor:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **victor:** u remember that cool looking girl we met

**wooloo.rights:** everyone’s cooler than you v

**victor:** fight me

 **victor:** I MEAN THE ONE AT THE HOTEL

 **victor:** punk rock girl? pigtails? looks like she can snap you in half?

**wooloo.rights:** oh

 **wooloo.rights:** OH

 **wooloo.rights:** MARNIE????

**victor:** wait

 **victor:** wait what

 **victor:** that’s her name?

**wooloo.rights:** holy shit

**victor:** why do u know her name

**wooloo.rights:** mate

 **wooloo.rights:** mate hold up

**victor:** uh

**wooloo.rights:** [selfie.png]

**victor:** ????????

 **victor:** HOP WHAT THE FUCK???

 **victor:** WHY ARE YOU WITH H ER

**wooloo.rights:** HAHA

**victor:** HOP??????????????

**wooloo.rights:** DONT JUDGE ME

 **wooloo.rights:** we’re eating ice cream before hitting the water gym

 **wooloo.rights:** it’s hot here

**victor:** ...did she beat your arse in a battle

**wooloo.rights:** ASKDASHFSDHFHS

 **wooloo.rights:** SHHHHHHHH

**victor:** she did didn’t she

**wooloo.rights:** SHUT

 **wooloo.rights:** i ran into her???? otw to nessa and we just kinda???? talked???

 **wooloo.rights:** actually no she beat my arse in battle im not lying about that

**victor:** HA

**wooloo.rights:** LISTEN SHE’S SO COOL

 **wooloo.rights:** WERE HANGING OUT RN

 **wooloo.rights:** HER BROTHER IS

 **wooloo.rights:** THE SPIKEMUTH GYM LEADER

**victor:** HWAT

 **victor:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

**wooloo.rights:** YEHA

 **wooloo.rights:** _YEA H_

 **wooloo.rights:** [dark_gymleader.png]

**victor:** SKHSDJAHD

 **victor:** WHY DOWS HE LOOK LIKE HOT TOPIC

**wooloo.rights:** I KNOW BUT

 **wooloo.rights:** he’s almost as cool as lee

**victor:** such high praise coming from you

**wooloo.rights:** well YEAH I SAW VIDS OF SPIKEMUTH BATTLES

 **wooloo.rights:** u know how we never knows what happens in there

 **wooloo.rights:** but marnie

 **wooloo.rights:** she shared with me her vids she took herself

 **wooloo.rights:** AND I’M LOSING MY SHIT

 **wooloo.rights:** HER BROTHER IS SO SCARY

**victor:** 👀 👀 👀 

**wooloo.rights:** listen he beat down a challenger in like 3 moves

 **wooloo.rights:** i have never felt so terrified and in love in my entire life 

**wooloo.rights:** btw marnie says thanks 

**wooloo.rights:** for saying that she can snap u in half

**victor:** please send me the vid i need to see this

 **victor:** oh my god

 **victor:** WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ask her if she wanna join our groupchat you FOOL

**wooloo.rights:** YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT IM A FOOL

 **wooloo.rights:** ONE SEC

  
  


**[ Hop added Marnie to the group! ]**

  
  


**wooloo.rights:** there we go

 **wooloo.rights:** hurry up and get into the gym

 **wooloo.rights:** i’ll save u an ice cream at hulbury

**victor:** I’M GOING IM GOING

 **victor:** and heyyy!!!! marnie!!!!!!

**Marnie:** henlo

 **Marnie:** is this victor? 

**victor:** it’s me!!!!! :D

 **victor:** thanks for lending me your helmet btw

 **victor:** i owe you my life

**Marnie:** as you should

**victor:** ASKDASJDADSF

**wooloo.rights:** when did u even got her to agree to this

**Marnie:** well

 **Marnie:** i found victor crying in the men’s restroom at the pokemon center

**wooloo.rights:** ASDAJFKASJDFH

 **wooloo.rights:** SDFHADSFJK

**victor:** WE D

 **victor:** _DONT_ TALK ABOUT THAT

**wooloo.rights:** NO WE ABSOLUTELY _DO_ PLEASE CONTINUE

**victor:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Marnie:** i wasn’t actually going to the restroom in the first place but i walked by

 **Marnie:** then i heard someone talking to himself

 **Marnie:** about his uniform number

 **Marnie:** he sounded like he’s panicking and i got concerned? so i just pushed open the men’s restroom

**wooloo.rights:** IM SOBBING

**Marnie:** yeah so that’s how i walked in on victor 

**Marnie:** who’s crouching on the floor holding his uniform

 **Marnie:** and here we are

 **Marnie:** @Victor i want you to know that Piers got that helmet for my 12th birthday so please take good care of it

 **Marnie:** or else

**victor:** i’m both honored and terrified

**Marnie:** good

**wooloo.rights:** vic i am

**victor:** no shut up

**wooloo.rights:** im screenshotting this for gloria

**victor:** NO

 **victor:** YOU KNOW WHAT LETS SWITCH TOPICS

 **victor:** @Marnie so how hard did you whoop hop’s ass

**wooloo.rights:** ASDAJFKASJDFH

 **wooloo.rights:** YOU CANT JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT

**victor:** I CAN AND I WILL 

**Marnie:** he’s still alive so

 **Marnie:** not hard enough

**wooloo.rights:** NO STOP BULLYING ME

**Marnie:** ah but

 **Marnie:** all jokes aside i thought hop was really good at batting!

**wooloo.rights:** HHHH

**victor:** no wait i want to roast u but she’s right tho 

**victor:** marnie i love and respect you

**wooloo.rights:** hhh im gonna cry marns you’re too nice

**Marnie:** save your tears for our next battle

**wooloo.rights:** sksadashjdhs

**Marnie:** but really

 **Marnie:** champion’s brother or not you’re good

 **Marnie:** you got me down to my morpeko! that’s really impressive!

**victor:** hell yeah he is

 **victor:** the baby boy 

**wooloo.rights:** V I WILL FIGHT YOU

 **wooloo.rights:** HHHHH MARNS WHY ARE YOU SO NICE

 **wooloo.rights:** I LOVE YOU

 **wooloo.rights:** I KNOW WE’RE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER BUT DO YOU WANNA

 **wooloo.rights:** TRADE LEAGUE CARDS

 **wooloo.rights:** IM GONNA CRY

**victor:** is he crying

**Marnie:** yeah he is he’s looking at me 

**Marnie:** i am uncomfortable with his big ol eyes

**victor:** do you wanna join the hop protection club

**Marnie:** yes please

 **Marnie:** he looks like a yamper i cant look away

**wooloo.rights:** uwu

**victor:** you know what i changed my mind

**wooloo.rights:** owo

**Marnie:** i’m also really sorry about team yell 

**Marnie:** hope they didn’t cause too much trouble for you

**victor:** nah it’s cool

**wooloo.rights:** i mean

 **wooloo.rights:** free exp points

**Marnie:** i can’t argue with that

**victor:** SKSHSAFASW

 **victor:** LMAO sobble evolved thanks to them so

 **victor:** what’s up with them tho????? 

**victor:** its cool that you have your own fans but why are they like this

**wooloo.rights:** yeah like their facepaint was so solid

 **wooloo.rights:** where did they learn how to do those colors

 **wooloo.rights:** like your eyewings 

**wooloo.rights:** teach me your makeup skills

**victor:** it’s winged eyeliner you heathen

**wooloo.rights:** shhhhh

**Marnie:** ah

 **Marnie:** it’s mostly thanks to my brother

 **Marnie:** piers 

**Marnie:** for both the makeup and team yell, i mean

 **Marnie:** he can be a little overprotective at times so he sends them out to keep watch over me

 **Marnie:** he meant well but it can be tiring sometimes

**wooloo.rights:** ahhhh big mood 

**wooloo.rights:** lee used to get his charizard to follow me everywhere when i was younger

 **wooloo.rights:** or his dreepys 

**wooloo.rights:** imagine ten of those clinging onto your hair 24/7 

**victor:** o yeah i remember that

**Marnie:** oh no

 **Marnie:** piers once got his obstagoon to follow me and glare at anyone who gets within a

 **Marnie:** five feet radius 

**Marnie:** for like a week 

**wooloo.rights:** oh my god

 **wooloo.rights:** my condolences 

**Marnie** : its ok i beat him up and he stopped

**wooloo.rights:** kskdasjdaskasj

**victor:** ajdashfsdk

**wooloo.rights:** PIERS FOUND DEAD IN A DITCH

 **wooloo.rights:** F TO PAY RESPECT

**victor:** f

 **victor:** dang we’ll have to pay marnie to beat up lee one of these days

**wooloo.rights:** you’re so right

 **wooloo.rights:** marnie will you beat up my bro for me if i asked

**Marnie:** buy me ice cream and i’ll consider it

**wooloo.rights:** deal

**Marnie:** but really

 **Marnie:** if they cause more trouble just text me and i’ll drop by

**wooloo.rights:** oh shit 

**wooloo.rights:** i’ll help you get rid of the bodies if you buy me ice cream too

**Marnie:** deal

**victor:** oh my god

 **victor:** gloria’s gonna lose her shit once she comes in

**wooloo.rights:** she’s gonna lose her shit if she comes in and you’re still not in the grass gym

 **wooloo.rights:** where’s gloria anyways tho

**victor:** she’s out vibing in the wild area so she’ll probably

 **victor:** pop in in like a few hours

 **victor:** signal’s bad in the wild so

**wooloo.rights:** rip in shit

  
  
  
  


**victor:** I DONT LIKE HOW THE GYM LEADER IS STARING AT ME

**wooloo.rights:** haha

  
  


\---

  
  


_Yesterday at 3:16 PM_

**[ Group - The REAL Galar Pokemon League ]**

  
  


**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** hhhhhh

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** hhhhhhhhhhhh

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** h

**circhester gym (Gordie):** bro

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM BORED

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** EXCITED

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** why did milo leave us on such a cliffhanger 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Patience is a virtue, Rai.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I’m sure Milo will be back as soon as he finishes up his matches for the day.

**circhester gym (Gordie):** that’s right suffer with us peasants and WAIT

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** HE HAS GYM BATTLES SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN

**Allister:** f

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :((((( 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM GONNA BREAK INTO HIS GYM

**circhester gym (Gordie):** oh my god

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** if you get arrested this time i’m not getting kabu to bust u out

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :)))

  
  


  
  


**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @everyone

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @everyone

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** SOMEONE BLS COME SAVE ME IM ABOUTTA GET MUDRERED IN SPIKEMUTH

**Allister:** nice

**circhester gym (Gordie):** nice

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Tell me more. 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** YALL

**circhester gym (Gordie):** WHY ARE YOU EVEN AT SPIKEMUTH

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM BORED

**circhester gym (Gordie):** did you fucking broke into spikemuth

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** BC YOU CANT WAIT FOR MILO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** MAYHAPS

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** OH SHIT BRB PIERS IS COMING FOR ME

**circhester gym (Gordie):** oh my god

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** bea alli if you wanna come over and drink some iced tea and

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** watch this shitshow you’re both more than welcomed

**Allister:** 👁 👁 

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I think we will.

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Thank you, Gordie

**circhester gym (Gordie):** 👍

  
  
  
  
  


**spikemuth gym (Piers):** I’m gonna fucking skewer you as soon as I find you, you slippery cunt. It’s all over for you in 20 goddamn minutes so start praying

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** fear is 4 those w something 2 lose

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** GET OUT OF MY TOWN YOU HOBO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** u CANT MAKE ME

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** I HAVE GYM CHALLENGERS TO PREPARE FOR

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** DIE SOMEWHERE ELSE

**circhester gym (Gordie):** can yall believe these are the galar gym leaders

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** i wonder if ppl will lose their shit if they saw our groupchat

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I dearly hope that day will never come.

**circhester gym (Gordie):** 😔

  
  
  
  
  


**galar champion (Leon):** @NESSA I TOLD U THAT HOP CAN KICK UR ASS IN ONE ROUND

 **galar champion (Leon):** PAY UP 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** SHUT YOUR MOUTH

**galar champion (Leon):** HA

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** LISTEN

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** I WAS DISTRACTED

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** BY THE GYM MUSIC THIS YEAR

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** WHAT A PROPER BANGER 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** i mean

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** shes right

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** im aboutta twerk rn

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** please for the love of god, don’t

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** :(((

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** the world is once again not ready for my booty

**galar champion (Leon):** u dont have one, remember

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** die

**galar champion (Leon):** :)))

**raihan:** btw whos the dj for this year bc the remix is so good

 **raihan:** raise his salary 

**galar champion (Leon):** thank piers for his recommendation

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** oh fuck

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** everybody say thank you piers

**circhester gym (Gordie):** thank you piers

**galar champion (Leon):** thank you piers

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** thank you piers

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** but speaking of piers

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** @Piers get in here bc GUESS WHAT

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** YOUR SISTER BEAT ME BEFORE LEON’S

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** OH SHIT

**circhester gym (Gordie):** eyes emoji

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** YEAH

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** THE CUTE LASS WITH THE PIGTAILS AND PUNK ROCK STYLE INNIT?

**galar champion (Leon):** EXCUSE ME

 **galar champion (Leon):** WHAT

 **galar champion (Leon):** NESSA WHAT THE FUCK

 **galar champion (Leon):** YOU CANT JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** HA 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** that’s right pretty boy its time for you to get your arse beat

**galar champion (Leon):** :(((

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** well well well

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** how the tables have TURNED

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** @LEON :)

**galar champion (Leon):** I SUDDNELY CANT READ

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ratboy is sitting beside me n hes got a scary smile on

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** leon u better run

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** nessa please please _please_ send me his address so i can rightfully assassinate him

**galar champion (Leon):** HEY

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** i’ll buy you lunch

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** make that lunch _and_ dinner tmr

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** also be my human shield for the paparazzi 

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** done

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** are they giving you trouble again

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ya

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** can’t even get my starbucks without a pappers coming up to my face

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** o shit

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** dang sis do u need my gorgeous face there for backup

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** disgusting 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** that’s not a no

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ;)))

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** smh

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** don’t you have to prepare for the challengers

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** its still early 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** no one has even made it to balloonea yet

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** drag leon there too

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** the paparazzi loves his pretty face

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** so do my fists

**galar champion (Leon):** so you admit my face is pretty

 **galar champion (Leon):** :)))

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** well

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** you can’t be a dumb himbo if you’re not pretty

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** hes right

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** he’s right

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** im right

**galar champion (Leon):** :(((

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** @gordie i want you there too

**circhester gym (Gordie):** leave me out of this

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** and why

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** the squad aint complete without your sunglasses

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** listen we both know eboy, himbo and ratman share exactly one brain cell between all of them and i cant handle them all alone without coffee

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** wow

**galar champion (Leon):** rude

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** rude

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** all of you together will break the barrier of stupidity. you’ll create a new kind of stupid

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** bea is too busy rn and i will not subject the parent squad to this

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** and allister is too baby 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ok fine i cant argue w that

**circhester gym (Gordie):** hhhhhhh

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** flattery wont get you anywhere

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i know you love it

**circhester gym (Gordie):** its too early to call me out like this

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** smh

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ;)

**circhester gym (Gordie):** fine youre lucky i like you

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** what about milo

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** hes too pure 

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** i cant subject him to this toture bc i love him

**circhester gym (Gordie):** fine

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** F

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** be nice or i’ll call kabu

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** bls dont i hadnt recovered from his disappointed stare yet

  
  


_Yesterday at 8:05 PM_

  
  


**turffield gym (Milo):** howdy everyone

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** YALL MILOS FINALLY BACK

**turffield gym (Milo):** :D

 **turffield gym (Milo):** i’d like to officially announce that challenger 420 kicked my arse 

**galar champion (Leon):** IM

 **galar champion (Leon):** I CANT BELEIVE U GOT DEFEATED BY WEED

**turffield gym (Milo):** ( ´ ω ` )

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** omg milo

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** how’s your day?

**turffield gym (Milo):** good! 

**turffield gym (Milo):** the challengers are finally trickling down so i can chat more in here

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** remember to hydrate yourself bb

**turffield gym (Milo):** ＼(＾▽＾)／

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** i cant take it anymore w’ve been waiting the whole day

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @milo

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** @milo

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** blease tell us you have a pic of 420

**galar champion (Leon):** SDHJFSFHSDHF

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Are we allowed to do this?

**galar champion (Leon):** nah its cool as long as milo doesnt tell us what their pokemon are

**Allister:** 👁👁

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** 👀

**circhester gym (Gordie):** ure absolutely right

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** @milo blease send us the good kush

**turffield gym (Milo):** uh

 **turffield gym (Milo):** well

 **turffield gym (Milo):** i do have a pic

 **turffield gym (Milo):** but there’s a problem

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** lay it on us

**turffield gym (Milo):** alright

 **turffield gym (Milo):** [challenger_420.png]

**galar champion (Leon):** SDKSAJDSDD

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** holy shit

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** WHY DO THEY HAVE A GIANT 420

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** SLAPPED ACROSS THEIR ARSE

**circhester gym (Gordie):** RIGHT???

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** SAKDSKASFJSKF

**circhester gym (Gordie):** IS 

**circhester gym (Gordie):** IS THAT A HEY MORPEKO HELMET

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** IM

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ICONIC

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** FASHION ICON OF THIS DECADE LADS

**stow-on-side gym (Bea):** Wow

 **stow-on-side gym (Bea):** I’m jealous - that’s a limited edition helm from five years ago.

**Allister:** ;OOOOO

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM LOSIGN MY SHIT 

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** THIS IS MEME WORTHY

 **hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** ROTOM PIN THIS

  
  


**[ sure thing! ]**

[ A message was pinned to this group ]

  
  


**circhester gym (Gordie):** sadasjsjkfsdj

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** YOURE RIGHT THO

 **circhester gym (Gordie):** morpeko helm and a huge 420 slapped across their arse

**galar champion (Leon):** IM SOBBIGN WHO ARE THEY

 **galar champion (Leon):** CAN I GET THEIR AUTOGRAPH

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** FUCKING MOOD

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** WAIT

**hammerlocke gym (Raihan):** IM GONNA POST THIS ON MY POKEGRAM

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** THAT’S MARNIE’S HELM

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** WHAT IN THE FRESH HELL

**turffield gym (Milo):** :o

**galar champion (Leon):** o shit

 **galar champion (Leon):** the plot thickens

**spikemuth gym (Piers):** I BOUGHT HER THAT WHEN SHE WAS 12

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** SHE NEVER LENDS IT TO SOMEONE

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** @MILO

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** DID YOU SEE MARNIE

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** SKASHKFSDF

 **spikemuth gym (Piers):** BRB

**turffield gym (Milo):** uh

**galar champion (Leon):** there he goes

**turffield gym (Milo):** w

 **turffield gym (Milo):** who’s marnie

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** ratboy’s lil sis

 **hulbury gym (Nessa):** leather jacket and pigtails?

**turffield gym (Milo):** oh

 **turffield gym (Milo):** oh!

 **turffield gym (Milo):** i remember now!!!

 **turffield gym (Milo):** really quiet and nice girl. kicked my arse too

**hulbury gym (Nessa):** join the club 

**turffield gym (Milo):** (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured: Kabu scrolling the groupchat and squinting at the pic of challenger 420 milo sent. And Hey Morpeko is a reference to Hello Kitty - so basically Piers bought Marnie a punk hello-kitty in-universe motorcycle helmet as her birthday present so she can ride with him on his scooter
> 
> Hey it's been a while! Thank you all for keeping tabs on this fic - it means a lot to me!
> 
> Regarding my disappearance - Long story short; i've been busy with therapy, beating depression and suicidal tendencies for the first half of this year. I'm doing great now and actually making progress with life, and it slowly brought back my motivation to create. Here's to a better year in 2021, and once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Your comments really helps to fuel my writing!
> 
> Also side note I've been replaying pokemon sword again and bought the DLC. I'm pretty much having the time of my life rn. Plus, have y'all watched Pokemon Journeys??? Raihan refers to himself as "ore-sama" in the anime and I'm crying. I love this bastard dragon man


End file.
